The Big Engagement
by Kanamelover01
Summary: My version of what should happen after the events of The Second Raid. Sousuke and Kaname are going to be different towards each other and I am going to make him a lot different than he was in the show. So please read and review and please no flames.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Full Metal Panic. Wish I did though.

It has been two years after the events of the second raid and a year since Sousuke and Kaname had started dating after they arrived back to Tokyo from Hong Kong.

(Flashback- a year ago)

Kaname and Sousuke where walking from school to the train station, when Sousuke had a sudden thought come to him.

'Maybe I should tell Kaname how I feel about her because I think that she deserves it after everything that she has helped me through especially after what she did in Hong Kong a year ago.' Sousuke thought to himself.

As Sousuke is thinking he failed to notice the light pole that was directly in front of him until it was too late.

_SMACK!_

"Sousuke are you alright?" Kaname asked while trying to keep from laughing.

"It's Not a Problem I just got distracted I promise it won't happen again," Sousuke said as he tried to stand up only to notice that there was a sharp pain in his left knee. Apparently he scraped his knee on the concrete and now it was bleeding.

When Kaname noticed that he couldn't stand up she walked over to him and held out her hand to help him up and when he stood she noticed that there was some blood on the ground right where his leg was. Then she looked up at his leg and spotted the reason why he couldn't stand up on his own.

"Sousuke your hurt," Kaname told him as she looked in his eyes while wearing a mixture of concern and anger in her voice.

"It is nothing major Kaname it is just a-" he was cutoff as he felt a sudden surge of pain come through his leg from his knee almost causing him to fall to the ground.

Lucky for him Kaname was there to catch him as he fell and told him:

"You're coming with me to my apartment so I can fix you up and I can make you dinner and I will not take no for an answer," she told him with a tone that left no room for argument.

All Sousuke could do was nod against her as he let her lead him to her apartment and inside.

As Sousuke sat down in a chair at her dining room table he noticed Kaname walk into her bathroom while watching him the entire way and just sighed as he knew that there was no way he could get out of this now that he was already in her apartment and he decided that it would probably be a good idea to let her know how he feels about her.

"Sousuke I need you to take off your pants and don't argue with me on this," he heard her yell out from the bathroom.

Sousuke did as he was told and took the bloody jeans off and placed them on the floor beside him. Kaname walked out of her bathroom with her first aid kit in hand and stopped when she seen him sitting at her table in nothing but his boxers.

'Wow he is even sexier than I thought he was,' Kaname thought to herself and blushing at her own dirty thoughts.

"Kaname are you ok?" Sousuke asked her with concern in his voice.

"Uh, yeah I'm fine it's just I never seen you without your pants on before," and hopefully next time there will not be any boxers either, Kaname didn't say the last part because she didn't want to mess up this moment.

"Oh well if it is a problem then I will put them back on," Sousuke said as he tried to stand up but to no avail.

"NO," Kaname said a little bit too loud.

"Okay, hey Kaname there is something that I have been wanting to talk to you about," Sousuke told her as she walked over to him and started working on his knee.

Kaname carefully start to wipe his knee of with a wet rag as she answered him, "What is it Sousuke?"

"Well I was thinking that you wanted to tell me something when we came back from Hong Kong and on the train ride but you never told me, and there is something I would like to tell you," Sousuke stated as he noticed Kaname look up at him with curiosity in her eyes.

"What do you want to tell me?" She asked him as she stopped working on his knee long enough to watch him as he tried to talk.

"Well I have been wanting to tell you this long before I was sent away from you to Hong Kong and I never got the chance because I was always making you mad every day," Sousuke started as he could feel her eyes staring straight at him as he cleared his throat to continue.

"Well do you think that you could tell me what you wanted to tell me that day and I will tell you what I wanted to say," Sousuke said as he looked back at her.

"Well I just wanted to tell you that over the six months since you moved here, I have fallen in love with you and I don't ever want to let you go again," Kaname said as her face flushed completely red.

"Well then that makes what I was going to say even easier," Sousuke mumbled to himself, "Kaname I just want to tell you that I as well have fallen in love with you and I was wondering if you would like to be my girlfriend?" He asked her out loud.

Kaname's eyes went wide as he asked her that,_ '_so I guess that he finally got the clue that I have been trying to get through to him for the past year and looks like he didn't even have a problem with asking me.' She thought to herself.

"Wow Sousuke you don't know how long I have been waiting for you to ask me that, of course I would love to be your girlfriend," Kaname told him as she walked up to him and placed her arms around his neck.

Sousuke returned the embrace by putting his arms around her waist and gently pulling her closer to him.

Kaname was enjoying holding him so much that she did not feel him pull away from her.

When she did she looked up at him with displeasure in her eyes.

"Why did you pull away?" She asked him, and when he didn't answer automatically she was about to ask him again only with more anger when he did something that melted all of her anger away.

Sousuke leaned in and captured her lips with his as he kissed her with nothing but passion and caring in it and he was surprised by her returning the kiss with passion and lust.

When the need for air forced them to break apart they sat there and stared at each other with big smiles on their faces.

"You know Kyoko is going to have a field day with this when we get back to school tomorrow right?" Kaname asked him as she stared deep into his steel grey eyes.

"Yes I know we are going to be the talk of the school," Sousuke said as he looked back into her chocolate brown eyes.

"Well do you think that you could stay the night here tonight?" Kaname asked him with pleading eyes.

"Sure whatever my girlfriend wants she gets," Sousuke told her as he pulled her into a tight but gentle embrace.

With that said Kaname finished with helping clean up his knee as he ran his hand through her azure-green hair, both of them had a great big smile on their faces.

(End of Flashback)

Kaname and Sousuke where walking down the street from their apartments to the train station to go to school when Sousuke had a thought come to his mind.

'Maybe now that it has been a year since we started dating it would be an appropriate time for me to ask the big question.'

Kaname noticed how deep in thought Sousuke was and she noticed that he was heading straight for a pole like he did a year ago, but this time instead of running into it he went around it.

'How does he keep doing that?' Kaname thought to herself as she reached her hand out to grasp ahold of his.

Instead of stiffing up like he usually does when she holds his hand he actually enjoyed having her hand in his and he gave it a gentle squeeze as he stopped and turned around to her with a determined look on his face.

"Kaname there is something that I want to ask you and I want you to give me the honest truth," Sousuke began.

Kaname stood there staring at him but when she opened her mouth to speak Sousuke put a finger on her lips to keep her quiet.

"Don't say anything just let me do this before I chicken out," He told her as he removed his finger from her lips.

As Sousuke reached into his pocket he felt the velvet box that held the ring that he purchased a few days back and told himself that he was going to do it.

As he brought his hand out of his pocket he did what he had seen off all those romance movies he had attempted to watch with Kaname whenever she hadn't started a make-out session in the middle of the movie. He went down to one knee as he opened the red velvet box and asked the biggest question anyone has to ask.

"Kaname will you marry me?" Sousuke asked her as her eyes grew as big as baseballs.

"Are you serious about this Sousuke," She wondered as he stayed there waiting for her answer.

When she seen the expression that he had on his face she decided that he was indeed serious about what he had just asked her and decided to give him his answer.

"Of course I will marry you Sousuke, I wouldn't dream of marrying anyone else," she said this as tears started to fall down her cheeks as he placed the ring on her finger and stood up to kiss his new fiancée.

Sousuke Sagara and future Kaname Sagara walked down the rest of the way to the train station hand in hand as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"So do you want to tell Kyoko or should I?" Kaname asked her future husband.

"I think that you should, you are her best friend after all," Sousuke told his future wife.

'This is going to be a great day,' the both of them thought at the exact same time.

_A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger but I have to save something for the next chapter and yes I have Sousuke being a little bit more of a romantic than he would be but heck he is always by Kaname so he should have picked up something. Chapter 2 will be called: _Preparations _so please read and review._


End file.
